


Where the wild roses grow

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of every season is in this, Basically I wanted a Stiles hell bent on killing Big Bad Derek, I expect about 30k from this, M/M, Stiles and Scott are brothers, Stiles is a total badass, This has been nagging at me for months, Who ain't bad at all, Winchesters as mentors-cameos, hunter stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles made a mistake five years ago. <br/>Curiosity didn't kill a cat but it did leave his brother in a coma. <br/>Five years later, Scott is still in the same hospital and Stiles is on the same mission: Find and kill Derek Hale. </p>
<p>The monster that mauled his brother will fall by his hand. <br/>Even if it's the last thing he does. </p>
<p>But faced with the creature he hunted for so long, hunched over his bleeding beta, protecting her , Stiles' hand hesitates on the trigger. </p>
<p>Monsters shouldn't be willing to die for other monsters, right?</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the wild roses grow

“Please do not leave me now” Stiles screeched, holding mostly limp body in his arms. “You don’ get to do this, you son of a bitch “

 

Werewolf attempted a weak smile, his pale lips covered in blood. ‘We had a good run, Hunter. This is where it ends. At least now you know it wasn’t me. I wish I had the chance to meet your brother” 

 

And with that, he went silent. 

 

*Six Months Earlier* 

 

As the dark veil of night descended upon the town the man standing on the hillside wondered, not for the first time, how he ended up here.   
What wrong turn did he take that ended with him being in this place, at this time?  
What made his life the way it is, what was the breaking point when he turned left instead of the right and ended here?   
Yes, he sort of knew that there was a breaking point but has this always been his path?   
Destiny? Meant to be? 

At tender age of 21 he was living someone else’s life. 

Once upon a time he pictured himself a lot differently . At college, partying way too much, hitting on girls and boys who would turn him down, without a doubt, cause he was a geeky, lanky nobody. Drinking himself silly just cause he could, cause no one would tell his dad. Cause no one knew his dad. 

 

Now, five years later, he didn’t even remember that kid anymore.   
That 16 year old boy who had no idea the world he was living in.  
The world filled with secrets, death and monsters.   
If he had to pinpoint a moment where it all went to hell, if he could change one single thing about his life, he would never say those damn words.   
“Two joggers found a body in the woods , wanna go look out?”   
It seems that that was a turning point, the moment in his life when Fate decided she has had enough. 

Two of them went out, but only one of them came back on his feet. 

Scott has been mauled by…Something. An animal of some kind, naïve 16 year old Stiles believed.   
Five years later, he knew better.   
Scott was still in that hospital, in a deep coma, blissfully unaware of what his brother became. Stiles wasn’t letting it go.   
Year came and went by and nothing changed.   
Then he decided that, this time, he has had enough.   
And took things into his own hands. 

The more he learned, more determined he became. 

And then he stumbled upon Winchesters.   
Fierce, strong, equipped.   
Dean took to his sarcastic nature and passion and Sam appreciated his intelligence enough to help him along. Dean, more than anyone else on the face of the Earth, knew how scorching desire to save your brother can consume you.   
The fog has lifted and for the first time, Stiles saw the world for what it really was.   
He saw other people like him, people who lost loved ones, broken and alone but still fighting.   
The fog left demons, vampires, wendigos, withes, monsters of all kinds, behind itself. 

It was his job, his fellow Hunters job, to stop them.   
End every single stinkin’ thing that crawled from hell and took upon itself to take people from their lives.   
And maybe, just maybe, somewhere along the way, he can find a way to get his brother back.   
Hope is a treasonous bitch. Lifts you up then smacks you back down.   
Stiles signed as he took his gun out of the trunk. Once, he felt a pang of regret for shooting first and ask questions later. 

Not anymore.   
Too many people he cared for died during these five years.   
These creatures didn’t deserve mercy.   
With every day that passed, Stiles became harsher.

Hundreds of creatures would confirm that, if they still had head on their shoulders.   
In five short years he built a reputation as merciless, calculated Hunter that you don’t want to cross paths with.   
Those creatures downhill had breathed their last breath.   
Ha grabbed a bag and descended down the slope.

*shortly after* 

The warlock was spitting blood, crawling away, supported only by his arms. Stiles advanced slowly, knife still in his hand. “I can do this all night, both you and I know I’ve got nothing better to do” Stiles promised.   
The warlock turned his head sideways, his face splattered with blood, mostly not his own. His entire coven was dead. Human took no prisoners.   
“You didn’t have to kill them, they didn’t know”, creature bellowed.   
“And I should take you word for it?” Hunter advanced. “You know who else knew nothing? My brother”, he snarled as the blade he held met creature’s throat. “I’ll ask you one last time. WHERE’S HALE?” his voice roared and warlock shook his head. “I don’t know, I swear. We never crossed paths with him.”   
Fear was evident in his eyes, truth of his words heavy. It made Stile’s blood boil.   
“Soon, you will” he slammed the blade into creature’ chest and moved instantly. 

Creature he hunted was still somewhere out there.   
Monster that ruined his life, took away his future, his happiness, his brother.   
Derek Hale was still as elusive as ever.   
Stiles chest heaved viciously as his blood boiled.   
Fire licked inside his skin, flames blazing, igniting the hate that grew steadily with each passing day. 

 

Fire that could only be extinguished by Derek Hale’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head. I have a soft spot for metamorphosis.


End file.
